Example embodiments of the inventive concepts relate to a method of fabricating a semiconductor device, and in particular, to a method of fabricating a highly-reliable and highly-integrated semiconductor device.
Due to their small-size, multifunctional, and/or low-cost characteristics, semiconductor devices are widely used as important elements in the electronic industry. With advances in the electronic industry, semiconductor devices are becoming more integrated.
In some cases, increased integration of semiconductor devices may result in various technical issues. For example, as an integration density of semiconductor devices increase, patterns included in the semiconductor devices may have a decreasing line width and/or space and an increasing height and/or aspect ratio. In some cases, one or more of a such decreased line width and/or space and increasing height and/or aspect ratio of patterns of semiconductor devices may lead to one or more of an increased difficulties in a layer deposition process according to which semiconductor devices are at least partially fabricated, reduced uniformity in an etching process according to which semiconductor devices are at least partially fabricated, and deterioration in reliability of the fabricated semiconductor devices.